Everlasting Beauty
by Muk
Summary: Thoughts that race through Deidara's mind while he's reflecting on his past. AU. Rated 18


Everlasting beauty

"I've returned, Sasori-dana," I say. My clay bird lands next to the puppet master's silent body. Sasori still lays face down on the ground, just like the way the konoha-nins had left him after his death. Jumping down from my bird, I walk towards my late dana. I pick up his head and look into his now empty eyes.

"I thought so, too, you know, before that incident, I too thought beauty was everlasting," I sat down on a rock starring into Sasori's red eyes.

"You have the same eyes as her, even your attitude and speech match. She was demanding, impatient, yet so strong and beautiful.

How many years has it been since she passed away? I do not remember. She was my sensei in many ways. As jounin teacher she was introduced to us. She was the youngest among them jounins. Where my family shunned my birthmark she complimented me. When I fell she stretched out her hand waiting for me, pulling me up once again.

I was her favorite out of our little group. I was her Dei-chan. She'd be sweet when encouraging us, hard and strict when disciplining us on our mistakes.

In the years to come I'd always be by her side. My light, my inspiration. We'd team together, her for her special talent and mine together we'd form a two man cell in the third shinobi war.

One night while deep within the enemy territory we slept together to keep ourself warm. We were ill prepared for the prolonged mission our general had sent us to finish, but we were so close to accomplishing it.

My thoughts were racing, trying to forge a plan for the next morning, a plan that would ensure our victory and save return, when suddenly she embraced me, kissed me and pressed her naked yet hard breasts against my chest.

I was bewildered, shocked and aroused. She played with my tongue in my mouth and at the same time unsealed the tongue in my chest. Its animalistic instincts desired to devour and lick. She offered her breasts to feed it, my senses clouded, my thoughts broken, I was floating on my seven's heaven.

Her weight on top of me she rubbed my cock inside my black pants. She undressed me and teased my penis with her hands and vagina.

'You want to enter, don't you? Don't you want to feel even better, Dei-chan?'

What little clothing were lying on the floor she used to bind my hands behind my back. Then finally she let her vagina slide down my penis.

It was an incredible feeling. It was so arousing, I sprayed all my semens at once into her pussy.

'Was it that great?' she teased me. But my cock was already slowly losing its blood pressure. She didn't care. Using her mouth, she licked and deep throated my small penis back into a hard dynamite.

And while licking my penis, she allowed me with my mouth to lick her wet, juicy pussy.

Once again she slipped that penis of mine into her vagina and was tightly pressing together my penis. I moved on instinct, humping her with only my lower body muscles, since I could not hold her with my tight up hands. It was challenging but I loved it, I loved how she made me work for the pleasure I was experiencing.

Soon she was humping with me, we were like rabbits humping each other. I thought this went on forever until suddenly once again I climaxed. I released them all into her womb once more and she, she just enjoyed all the fluid I was spraying into her.

'Dei-chan, more ... pump me full with all your juice!'

I cannot remember how many more times we did it that night, but it felt like an eternity.

The next morning we swore to each other that we'd stay alive, so we could forever continue our play from last night, but ...

not long after she had given me that promise, she died. In a yellow flash her throat was cut open and her blood sprayed like a beautiful fountain out.

Within an insignificant moment I had lost what I thought to forever keep. I was enraged, I sought and destroyed half the enemy, but her, she would not return to me. But in the instance I blasted those pigs into oblivion I felt a joy only she could give me.

Only in the blast did I feel the same extacy and only in my clay did I find her beauty reflected.

Beauty is never everlasting, it is only in an instance. It is only in my bast, dana-sama."

I stand up, letting Sasori's puppet head fall hollowly to the ground, before I jump back onto my clay bird and fly off into the distance lands, seeking out others worthy of appreciating my art and beauty.


End file.
